We Never Officially Broke Up
by Emmy7399
Summary: The story takes place after the Season 3 finale of Kickin' it. 4 years after the KICK kiss. Everyone went their separate ways, but now they are back, and in college at Seaford University. In their free time, Milton is an inventor, Jerry teaches dance lessons, and Jack works at the dojo. Kim is back from the Otai Academy, but little does she know what surprises are coming her way...
1. Chapter 1

**Kim's P.O.V**

"How could you!" I screamed.

I could not believe what I was looking at. Not only did it disgust me, it broke my heart. In front of me was Jack, Jack Brewer. And he was kissing Donna Tobin! She is my enemy. How could he do this to me? He is my boyfriend, or at least used to be; we never officially broke up.

**_Flashback_**

"_You know, Jack, they save you never forget your first love. And I know I never will."_

"_Remember what_ Rudy_ said. 'No matter where we go, we'll always be connected.'"_

_They KISS!_

"_Oh. Look. Cherry blossom petals. When you look at it, think of me."_

_They hug and Kim leaves for the Otai Academy_

**_End of Flashback_**

It was then, when I came back into reality, that I realized Donna was glaring at me, and Jack was staring in disbelief. I could feel tears try and push their way to freedom, but I held them back. Soon, I couldn't control them anymore, so I just ran. I ran all the way to the first person I knew I could talk to, Joan. Joan used to work as a Mall Security Cop when I was in high school, but since I've been in Japan for the last four years, I don't know anymore. Hopefully, I will find her in her office.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I was kissing Donna Tobin when I hear someone scream. I think it was directed at me. As I break away from the kiss, and look around, I find the one person I did not expect it to be, Kim. I stare at the honey- blonde in disbelief. I couldn't be Kim; she's at the Otai Academy. Last time I saw her was four… years… ago… I then suddenly remember that Kim's scholarship was a four year deal, and now she's standing in front of me, and all I can do is stare. It looked like she was holding back tears, and before I could say anything she was off…


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim's P.O.V**

Just like I hoped, Joan was in her office. When I peeked through the window, I saw that she was crying over her high school yearbook memories. This, usually, was a form of "torture". I don't know if it hurt her more or the person, who was scared out of this wits, sitting across the desk. As I opened the door, she looked up with her puffy, red eyes.

"Kim? Is that you?" Joan said, letting a tear slip out of happiness

I nodded, removing my eyes from the floor, as puffy and red as Joan's

Noticing, Joan asked Kim, "Aw, Kim! What happened, soul sister?" sending the boy out.

"J-Jack… h-he kissed..." I didn't finish my sentence before balling my eyes out.

Joan walked over to me, and engulfed me into a hug, to comfort my hurting. She was like a second mother to me, and since my mother was always too busy with her job, I always went to her for things like this, things my mother doesn't and wouldn't know about. It felt good to be back after 4 years; back in Seaford, for the most part.

**Jack's P.O.V**

As I ran after Kim, I could hear someone, faintly, calling my name. I turned to see Donna running, more like tripping, after me in her 6" platform heels. When I turned back around, Kim was gone. _Thanks a lot Donna_, I thought to myself. With no blond in sight, I slowly walk back to Donna, who had a smirk on her face, which she was unsuccessfully trying to hide.

"Hey babe! Why did you run away?" Donna asked, oh so innocently

"Don't give me that look. What was that? Back there?" I asked, trying to stay calm

"What? Am I not allowed to kiss my BOYFRIEND?"

"Not with that look on your face, now I'm going to ask you again, what was that?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Everyone! I am so sorry for not posting in a while. I have been SUPER busy with guests and state testing all last week. So... without further ado... my next chapter! Please REVIEW and SPREAD the word about my story!**

* * *

**Joan's P.O.V**

It broke my heart to see Kim like this. I never thought she would be crying over a boy; at least, not Jack. Everyone always thought they would be together forever; they would get married, have kids, and grow old together, and now… I guess Mr. Kicky-Kicky-Chop-Chop wasn't THE ONE after all.

"Aw, Kim, I'm sorry." I soothingly said, trying to calm her down.

"I-It's n-not y-your f-fault. I n-never e-expected this…" Kim said in between sobs.

"Shhh…" I coaxed. "It's going to be alright."

I was thinking of what I could do to get her mind off of you know who. She, too, had once experienced this hardship, so she thought back to that tragic time, suppressing her tears, trying to stay strong for the broken girl embraced in her arms. Then it hit her!

"Hey! Why don't you and I have a girls' night and we can invite…" I stopped midsentence because, now that I think of it, Kim doesn't have many other gal pals: Mika went back to her country, Julie and Milton broke up, and Kim hasn't seen her since, and Grace was Kim's frenemy. And if she invited the guys it wouldn't be a girls' night, and they would've brought HIM.

**Donna's P.O.V**

Damn! He's onto me. What do I do now? Tell him the truth?_ Of course you can't tell him, he'll dump you! _My mind replied. Well, what do I do? _LIE, you idiot!_ Geez, I was having a fight with my own conscience and was losing… wow.

"I, uh, I-I don't know what came over me! One minute we were talking, and then next I was filled with lust. One thing leads to another, and now we are having this conversation…"

_Is that the best you can do? _Why don't you shut it?! My mind grew silent, waiting to see if Jack bought it.

"Come on Donna. I know you are lying." He said questionably

"I'm not! I swear!" The lies just keep coming

"Okay then… by any chance, did you see a blond girl run by?" He asked

"No… I didn't see Kim" I said, later realizing my mistake.

"Donna… I NEVER told you it was Kim…" Crap, he's angry!

"Kim? Where? What?" I questioned, but it was too late.

"You FRAMED me! You know what?! We're THROUGH! I'm DONE with you! First, my girlfriend leaves-"

"EX-Girlfriend!" I corrected

"First, my GIRLFRIEND leaves for Japan. Then she stops replying to my letters. Now, she has seen me making out with her arch-nemesis. We're OVER!" And with that, he was off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a heads up: whenever there are italics, it is someone's conscience... Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

I know Joan was trying to help, but nothing she said made me feel better, and, on top of that, she had suggested that we should have a girls' night. It reminded me that I don't have any girl-friends. This made me cry even harder. I really missed having them around; doing each others' hair and nails, talking about my, used to be secret, crush on Jack, and playing karaoke. I wish they were here! Suddenly, I was taken out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. I pulled out of the hug, and regrettably turned to see who it is. The one and only, Jackson Brewer stood in the doorway. The name that used to taste like honey in my mouth was now a name that makes me want to throw up.

"What do YOU want?" I spat out of hatred, venom clearly in my voice. My sadness had turned to anger.

"I'll leave you two alone." Joan, then, slipped out of the office, without another word.

"Kim! Let me explain! I just-" he started to say before I cut him off.

"NO! You don't get to say ANYTHING! You told me that you loved me, and I was STUPID ENOUGH TO THINK YOU ACTUALLY MEANT IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LEFT, THINKING YOU WOULD WAIT FOR ME!"

By now, I was full on screaming at Jack. Ugh! Even thinking about his name makes me gag.

"YOU WERE MY FIRST JACK; MY FIRST BEST FRIEND, MY FIRST LOVE, AND MY FIRST KISS! I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU WOULD WAIT THE FOUR YEARS! THAT YOU WOULD WAIT FOR ME!"

I was all tired of yelling, so I calmed myself down for the last part of my lecture. Jack just stood there shocked. Why was he shocked? _Because you just yelled at him_, my brain echoed. So? _So… you've never yelled at him before, not with THIS kind of anger, anyway._ And that's something unexpected? He CHEATED! _Well, maybe if you hear his side, you will understand his reaction more._ My conscience won this argument.

**Jack's P.O.V**

I snapped out of my shocked expression. "Kim, please!" I said, taking a wary step forward.

"You have exactly 5 minutes!" She replied, sternly.

"I'm sorry! After you left for Otai, I got to thinking. Why me? She could have anyone, so why me? I asked myself this more and more with every letter you sent. Once you stopped sending letters, without an explanation, I thought you weren't sending them because you found someone better. I was heartbroken. Anyway, so I set out to find someone to take my mind off of you, but I couldn't. One thing leads to another, and I started dating Donna. This was 4 days ago. And that kiss that you saw came out of nowhere. One minute, we were talking about college majors, the next, she threw herself on me. I knew someone was behind me, but I didn't know who. I turned to see you running away. So I broke it off with Donna, ran after you. I had a feeling you were here, and now here I am, telling you what happened!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack's P.O.V**

I just told Kim everything. I really hope she forgives me! I don't know what I'd do without her. When she stopped sending me letters, I shut myself in my room for a while, but she doesn't need to know that. _Of course she needs to know. How can she trust you if you don't tell her?_ Fine, I'll tell her… _Good! _Later! Take that brain! I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Kim mumble something; something I couldn't quite make out.

"What was that?" I asked, curious of what she was trying to tell me.

"I said I can't forgive you." Kim restated

After that, the room was filled with tension. I was shocked. I just stood there, until I was finally able to speak.

"Please Kim. I'll do anything, just forgive me!"

"I'm sorry, Jack. I can't; not after you broke your promise. I don't think I can trust you again." She spoke, looking at her feet. She started to head towards the door, but I stopped her, and spun her around to face me.

"I'm sorry Kim. How I can do to regain your trust?" At this point, I was desperate to get my Kimmy back; for her to be mine again.

"I don't know, Jack, I don't know…" And with that, she got out of my grasp and was out the door.

**Kim's P.O.V**

I had to get out of there. If I stayed any longer, I would have just broken down crying again. I know Jack meant well, but seriously, how on earth could he think that? How could he think that there was someone better than him? NO ONE is better than him. _Oooo! I knew you still loved him!_ I never said I didn't! I just don't think we can be together. _Why not? You love him and he OBVIOUSLY still loves you. What's the issue?_ He broke my heart. Sure I may have stopped sending letters, but that was because I had advanced so much in my classes, that the teachers would ask me if I could tutor other students after school. Of course I said yes! What else was I supposed to do?_ You could have sent him one last letter, explaining all of that!_ Ugh! I knew my mind was right, but I just let it go.

I was so lost in my train of thought that I didn't realize where my feet had taken me until I looked up at those big letters that hung up above the doorway **_Bobby Wasabi._** Before I entered, I look through the window. I saw the four kids, now older, that I saw in the dojo, right before everyone went their separate ways with Rudy. What surprised me is that I also saw a familiar tall, scrawny ginger and a Latino, with jet black hair, walking out of the changing rooms. I ran in there.

"Milton! Jerry! Rudy!" I stated shocked that they were still here.

"KIM!?" They yelled, equally shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Milton questioned.

"I thought you were in Japan?" Jerry asked, confused as always.

"I'm back from my four year scholarship, and am going to Seaford University, starting tomorrow, to earn the remainder of my credits, in order to graduate." I told the guys. "Got most while I was at Otai."

"I can't believe you are back!" Rudy said.

With that, we engulfed each other in a group hug, then in individual hugs. Seeing my friends again made me forget about Jack. That is until Jerry had to say something.

"Yo, Kim, have you seen Jack yet?"


End file.
